Technical Field
The present specification relates to a dual-bearing reel and a reel unit for the same.
Description of Background Information
There has been known a type of frame of a reel unit for a dual-bearing reel that includes a pair of first and second side plates made of a metal, and a plurality of coupling members integrally formed with, and thus coupling, the first and second side plates (see e.g., Japan Patent No. 5258688). In the reel unit for the well-known dual-bearing reel, a fishing rod attachment leg is fixed to one of three coupling members so as to attach the dual-bearing reel to a fishing rod. In the coupling member to which the fishing rod attachment leg is fixed, the inner surface disposed closer to a spool is machined in a circular-arc shape, whereas the outer surface is machined in a flat shape. The other two coupling members are disposed in front and rear parts of the reel unit, and the inner and outer surfaces of those coupling members are machined in circular-arc shapes. The coupling members respectively have circular through holes bored for weight reduction. The fishing rod attachment leg is fixed to the aforementioned one of the coupling members by, for instance, swaging with four rivets.
In the reel unit for the well-known dual-bearing reel, one of the coupling members, to which the fishing rod attachment leg is fixed, has through holes bored for weight reduction. However, the effect of weight reduction is low when the diameter of and/or the number of the through holes are small. By contrast, when the diameter of and/or the number of the through holes are increased for enhancing the effect of weight reduction, chances are that the strength required for the coupling member cannot be reliably achieved.